Unfaithful
by Peter Sealand Kirkland
Summary: Natalia has been seeing Alfred behind Matthew's back. I know the summery sucks


Unfaithful

Story of my lifeSearching for the rightBut it keeps avoiding meSorrow in my soulCause it seems that wrongReally loves my company

Natalia looked back at Matthew who sat on their couch. He know where she was going but didn't stop her because he know it was no us.

He's more than a manAnd this is more than loveThe reason that the sky is blueThe clouds are rolling inBecause I'm gone againAnd to him I just can't be true

They had been going out for about two years now , but Matthew know Natalia lied when she said that she was going out with her friends. He know she was with another man, but it wasn't just another man it was Matthew own brother Alfred.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideTo know that I am happy with some other guyI can see him dying

Natalia went off in the camaro Matthew had bought for her. She know that he loved there more than anything in the world, but she just couldn't be true to him. She was off to another date with Alfred.

I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyEverytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more insideI don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murderer

Matthew sat there knowing that the women he loved, was happier with his brother ,then him. He wasn't sure if she even loved him anymore, sure they were in love when they started their relationship, she even moved in to his house. But it probably got boring for her after a wail .

I feel it in the airAs I'm doing my hairPreparing for another dateA kiss upon my cheekAs he reluctantlyAsks if I'm gonna be out lateI say I won't be longJust hanging with the girlsA lie I didn't have to tellBecause we both knowWhere I'm about to goAnd we know it very well

As Natalia sat in burger place Alfred dragged here to, she began to think why she even liked Alfred ,Matthew treaded her much better. Matthew would buy her nice things, take her nice places, and did what she wanted him to do, he was truly in love with her and she know he would die for her if there was no other choose.

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideTo know that I am happy with some other guyI can see him dyingI don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyEverytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more insideI don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murderer

As Matthew sat there he had an idea , it wasn't a good one but he didn't see a reason to life anymore if Natalia didn't love him.

Our love, his trustI might as well take a gun and put it to his headGet it over withI don't wanna do thisAnymoreUhAnymore (anymore)I don't wanna do this anymoreI don't wanna be the reason whyAnd everytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more insideAnd I don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his lifeI don't wanna be...A murderer (a murderer)No no no noYeah yeah yeah

Natalia suddenly got a really bad feeling and excused herself from the date, and raced back to her house, she drove up the drive way and got out of the car and raced to the door, it was locked. Tears started running down her cheeks knowing that Matthew was going to do something stupid.

Matthew tuck out his gun out of its case and put one single bullet in the gun, looking at the picture of him and Natalia on his bed stand.

Natalia banged on the door, but no response from inside. Then Natalia had an idea, she tuck the chair on the front porch and though it at the living room window. The window shaded in to a million little pike of glass. Which one of the pikes hit her arm ,but she didn't care, she climbed in to the window and ran to bedroom where she saw Matthew about to pull the trigger , "MATTHEW NO" she yell pushing the gun away from his head, it fired but hit the wall instead of Matthew's head.

Natalia put her put her arms around Matthew and held on to him as if he would of died if she didn't hold onto him.

He pushed her off of him seeing the cut on her arm "I thought you didn't love me anymore" Matthew said will tending to Natalia's arm, "I thought I didn't but went I saw how far you would go for me relies how much I love you" and with that she reaped her arms around the Canadian and kiss him light on those soft lips of his.


End file.
